Mary Fish était le plus magnifique poisson du monde
by akMAY
Summary: Les Gold et Silver avec lesquels j'écris sont majoritairement basés sur ceux de Pokémon Adventures. Ils ont ici 17 ans, et leur relation est plutôt tendue, bien qu'ils soient amis. Je vous laisse découvrir la première partie de vous-même. Deux points capitaux seront expliqués plus tard! Et d'autres seront révélés. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Merci d'avance.


Un bruit de serrure se fait entendre. Tu rentres sans vraiment faire attention et, avec habitude, avances nonchalamment vers le centre de la pièce, évitant quelques fringues traînant sur le sol. Tu balances ton sac en direction de ton douillet canapé. Quoi qu'on en dise, avec l'âge, il est devenu bien plus confortable. Les objets, c'est tout un art chez toi. Art qui consiste à dégoter le plus cool des bibelots pour le caser là où il est possible de le caser et d'en oublier jusqu'à son existence s'il est trop petit. Tu admets avoir dégoté certains trucs inutiles des fois, mais de manière générale, tu finis toujours par en avoir besoin. Tiens, l'aquarium de Mary Fish, qui est passée de l'autre côté il y a plus d'un an, sert maintenant de réserve à bonbecs divers mais alléchants. En fait, il n'a jamais été aussi utile. Comme quoi, tous les trucs que tu amasses chez toi ont une utilité, un jour ou l'autre.

Baillant un grand coup, tu chopes le journal qui traîne devant toi. Tu n'es pas crédible parce que ce journal, il est vieux de presque deux ans. Tu l'es encore moins parce que c'est le seul journal que tu n'aies jamais acheté pour prouver au monde que si, tu t'intéressais à autre chose niveau actualité que la chaîne de DJ Mary. « Monde » qui avait pour nom Silver. Pas qu'il corresponde à un monde énorme mais tu ne pouvais pas nier que c'était partiellement sa faute. Bon d'accord, intégralement. En parlant du loup, tu daignes enfin lui jeter un regard. Il est resté sur le pas de la porte et n'a pas bougé d'un poil, probablement trop impressionné par le parfum vivifiant se dégageant de ton appartement. Tu le fixe du regard, tandis qu'un sourire railleur se dessine sur tes lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, on est intimidé ? »

Tu appuies sur le dernier mot avec insistance. Il ne prend pas la peine de tourner les yeux vers toi, s'avance et ferme la porte avant de répondre avec dédain :

« Intimidé n'est pas le mot, je dirais plutôt épouvanté là, en l'occurrence. C'est franchement craignos chez toi.»

Tu tiques.

« Ouais et bien si _mademoiselle _tient à faire un petit ménage de printemps avant de repartir, qu'elle se fasse plais'. »

Il s'apprête à répondre mais tu balances le journal on ne sait où et te relèves afin de couper court à la conversation :

« Bon, tu veux un truc à boire, sale ingrat ? »

« Seulement si c'est potable. »

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. C'est ça, souris, espèce de crevard. Tu fais la moue et te diriges vers la cuisine en lui faisant brièvement signe de te suivre. Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'éternise non plus. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu lui as fait l'immense honneur de venir visiter ta piaule en premier lieu, peut-être parce que tu avais l'impression que les choses s'arrangeaient et que tu voulais faire le pote gentil. Peut-être parce qu'il te faisait pitié avec sa perruque rousse. Peut-être parce qu'il allait pleuvoir. Parce qu'il n'habitait pas vraiment dans le coin. Tu as beau te chercher toutes les excuses du monde, dans tous les cas, tu l'avais invité. Et maintenant, tu te devais d'agir en bon citoyen, tout ça parce que tu avais ramassé un sans-abri. Tu étais définitivement trop généreux avec le petit peuple. Sur cette pensée joviale tu t'engouffres dans la pièce qui te sert de cuisine.

Tu ouvres le frigo pour en tirer deux canettes de coca. Ah. Que dalle. Ta boisson préférée n'est plus en stock. En plus de ça, tu viens de te souvenir que le fil de fer à poils roux n'est même pas capable d'apprécier la saveur unique de la boisson des dieux. Ce gars est resté dans son trou bien trop longtemps, et il en souffre. Si ce n'était que le coca, encore. « Je n'aime pas les boissons gazeuses », qu'il t'avait un jour balancé, comme si c'était normal. Si, il s'agit d'un clair mal-être, et s'il ne te tapait pas sur les nerfs aussi souvent, tu ferais tout pour l'en sortir.

Tu te relèves avec une bouteille de jus de fruit dans la main et te diriges vers l'évier. Ok, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un ou deux verres... Tu plonges ta main dans un empilage de vaisselle sale, à la recherche d'un truc qui pourrait ressembler à un verre. Euh, celui-là est cassé. Tu le mets de côté. Tu jettes un regard à Silver, qui vient enfin de rentrer dans la cuisine :

« J'espère que tu réalises le mal que je me donne pour ta gueule d'amour. »

Tu ne crois pas avoir entendu une réponse ou du moins tu n'y a pas prêté attention. Tu as enfin trouvé le Graal. Après avoir envisagé de filer à Silver le bol doseur que tu as utilisé et laissé là il y a de ça deux mois, tu as dégoté deux verres en bonne et due forme. Tu en verserais presque une larme. Tu les rinces et ouvre la bouteille pour remplir les verres.

« Heureusement que tu t'occupes mieux de tes pokémon que de chez toi.»

Tu rigoles légèrement et te tournes vers lui, sourire aux lèvres :

« Ouais, parce que toi, niveau pokémon, on ne peut pas dire que tu t'en sois toujours occupé. »

Tu n'as jamais été très fin, mais généralement, tu sais comment arrondir les angles. Pas cette fois. Tu ne crains pas la suite des événements, tu ne vois tout simplement pas l'ampleur de la remarque. Tu n'as qu'à peine le temps de réaliser que tu reçois le poing de Silver dans le visage. Le verre que tu tenais t'échappe des mains et se brise dans un fracas sur le sol. Tu ressens une soudaine et violente douleur dans la joue gauche, puis dans le nez. Tu fais un pas en arrière, désarçonné par le choc.

Légèrement chancelant à cause de la douleur, des images te reviennent. _« Merci ». _Tu ne t'en rappelle qu'à peine et déjà les regrets te prennent aux tripes. Tu relèves vivement la tête vers lui. Une voix froide et acerbe t'arrête aussitôt dans ton élan :

« Moi, au moins, je fais attention à eux, j'en oublie pas un quelque part. »

Cette fois c'est ton coup qui est parti sans retenue. Cela ne dure qu'une fraction de secondes mais tu as frappé assez fort pour que tes phalanges en paient les conséquences. Tout ce que tu as pensé pendant l'espace d'une seconde s'est évaporé de ton esprit pour laisser place à une rage fulgurante. Tu ne lui laisses pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. D'une main tremblante, tu l'empoignes par le col pour le rapprocher de ton visage. Tes dents se crispent avec rage :

« Ne t'avises plus jamais de me rappeler ça. »

Tu ne le supporte pas. Et tu ne te contrôles plus. Silver attrape tes mains et tente de se dégager en t'assénant un coup de genou. Tu perds ton équilibre et glisse vers l'arrière, l'entraînant dans ta chute. Tu tentes de te rattraper tant bien que mal avant de heurter violemment le sol. Une intense douleur te traverse alors que tu sens des morceaux de verre s'enfoncer dans la paume de ta main. L'impact du corps de Silver sur le tien amplifie le désavantage de ta situation. Tu encaisses la collision en serrant les dents. Forçant sur tes avant-bras, tu tentes de te redresser mais il s'appuie sur toi de plus belle. La douleur t'empêche de réfléchir correctement et d'agir vite. Il t'empoigne et t'approche à son tour de lui. Tu ne peux que le regarder. Il saigne du nez. Tu ne l'as jamais vu dans cet état. Jamais tu n'as vu Silver perdre à ce point le contrôle de lui-même. Et tu ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu d'aussi près.

« Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire. »

Il dit ça avec assurance mais sa voix se brise. Tu sens sa main se resserrer autour de ta gorge. Sa respiration haletante mais faible contre ton visage. Tu paniques. Tu ne peux plus bouger. Tu ouvres la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne sort parce que tu as peur de ne pas réussir à aligner ne serait-ce que deux mots. Il n'y a plus un bruit. Du moins, tu n'entends plus rien. Ton cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Silver se penche vers toi. Tu vas probablement passer de l'autre côté sous peu et tu n'auras même pas eu le temps de te demander de façon claire si ce que tu crois être réel l'est effectivement. Ses lèvres se posent violemment sur les tiennes.

Tu ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure. Tu as perdu le compte. Ou tu n'as pas eu le temps de commencer à compter. Il se dégage avant que tu ne puisses faire quoi que ce soit, et relâche lentement son étreinte. Tu le regardes encore une demi-seconde, pantelant. Tu ne parviens pas à rassembler tes pensées. Tu aimerais que ta première impression soit quelque chose proche du dégoût, mais en fait, tu es majoritairement abasourdi. Tu l'interroges du regard. Un sourire railleur se dessine sur son visage. Un frisson te parcours l'échine. Tu fixes ce sourire et tu crois entendre _« C'est tout ? ». _Tu déglutis. Et lui, il commence à se redresser. Ton cerveau ne te guide qu'à peine. Tu as beau tenter de te répéter que c'était écœurant, ton corps ne raisonne plus du tout. Les conséquences, tu y penseras plus tard.

Tu l'attrapes par la nuque et l'attire vers toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Tu le suis dans un combat auquel tu ne croyais pas avoir envie de participer. Mais il t'a provoqué. Et tu ne peux pas perdre. C'est la seule raison. Tu presses ses lèvres contre les tiennes. Le désir et l'appréhension te rongent. Il se recule et rompt le baiser, puis te regarde. Tu crois apercevoir de la peur. Toi, tu es terrorisé.

Mais c'est beaucoup plus facile de s'oublier que de devoir réfléchir. Tu sens ton corps frissonner légèrement et s'échauffer alors que son souffle court se mélange au tien. Il se penche de nouveau vers toi, alors que tu t'avances vers lui. Le désir prend le pas. Vos lèvres se touchent encore, vite. Les siennes brûlent. Tes doigts se resserrent sur sa nuque, tandis qu'il s'agrippe à ton torse. Votre baiser s'approfondit. Tu te perds dans l'ivresse du moment, dans le parfum de ses cheveux. Une petite voix, infime, tourne en rond dans ta tête et te dérange. Ses lèvres jouent avec les tiennes. Il faut que ça s'arrête, la petite voix te murmure. C'est déjà allé trop loin. Mais tu l'ignores. C'est comme ça que tu agis toujours, de toute façon. Et tu t'en sors à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il arrive, tu t'en sors. Ta gorge se serre. Tu entends sa respiration changer. Tu sens sa main se déplacer jusqu'à ton visage, ses hanches se mouvoir sur les tiennes et une forte chaleur envahir ton bas ventre.

Tu détestes les regrets. Les regrets, tu les chasses très vite. Tu as toujours préféré vivre au jour le jour, vivre dans le passé n'apportant d'après toi strictement rien. Tu sais que c'est inutile. Mais pas cette fois. La pression que tu ressens entre tes cuisses te ramène à la réalité en l'espace d'une seconde. Peu importe, tu as continué à te dire. Peu importe, jusqu'à ce que ton corps décide qu'il n'y avait apparemment pas assez de ton esprit pour agir. Peu importe, tu peux te retenir. _Mais il est trop tard_. Tu repousses Silver immédiatement et de toutes tes forces, avant de te déplacer sur le côté. Tu passes une main suintante sur ton visage, pratiquement dos à lui. Il fallait que ça arrive maintenant. Avec lui. Plus que n'importe quoi, tu as peur. Il est derrière toi_. Il va voir_. En fait, il a peut-être déjà réalisé. Tu retires ta casquette, incapable de te calmer. Incapable de cacher par la parole ce que ton corps trahissait. Tes mains tremblent. Et lui qui était derrière. Lui qui n'avait pas bougé. Il fallait qu'il parte.

« Gold… »

« Va-t'en. »

Tu couvres ton visage de tes mains sans te retourner. Il faut qu'il parte. Tu entends ses pas sur le sol et les morceaux de verre crisser sous ses chaussures. Ton cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Il faut qu'il parte. Les crissements se rapprochent. Il ne faut pas qu'il voie.

« Je t'ai dit de te tirer ! »

Tu as crié sans t'en rendre compte. Tu entends un pas. Et d'autres. Il s'éloigne. Tu tournes lentement la tête vers la porte. Il n'est plus là. Tu te relèves, jetant un regard à ton short en soupirant. Tu te diriges vers la salle de bain lentement, passant ta manche sur ton visage.

* * *

_Cette fanfiction est dédiée à Riri avec qui je passe des journées entières à parler de Gold et Silver. J'espère que vous pourrez apprécier les idées qu'elle contiendra puisque cette dernière m'a grandement aidé à les trouver. Nous inventons et j'écris. Je m'atèle d'ailleurs à la suite très bientôt. Merci pour votre lecture.  
_


End file.
